


Ode To Those Lost

by Mountainmoth



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Almost put angle au, Angst, Demon AU, Don't do it, Help, I'm Sorry, I'm not sure what I'm doing, Lots of it, Multi, There will be fluff though, Vices and Virtues AU, angel au, so dw about that too much, thanks dyselxia, this is what happens when you write while listening to Kill This Love folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountainmoth/pseuds/Mountainmoth
Summary: As demons plague the land Orsterra, angles come from the heavens to relive the sacred from those who venture from hell. Pushed back to a long forgotten mansion in the depth of the woods, four of the most powerful Demons seek shelter to gather their strength. Unbeknownst to them, the mansion is about to come grounds to the final push against the damned as four others are selected to challenge them.Much will be lost as much is gained over the coming days.





	1. First Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a part where I was going to explain what each Traveler represented and how they ended up like that. After much debate, I've put in the text here, so I apologise for the more unorthodox beginning :')
> 
> Just in case anyone's confused, it goes from an overview into each one, before focusing on four characters for the first chapter oof

╔═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════╗

Primrose

{Pride}

Renown for her captivating dancing, Primrose quickly drew fame. Eventually, a new master made an offer for her for a high price, which her old one quickly accepted. He showered her in riches, and her past slowly slipped as she basked in her new glory. Her confidence attracted men from every corner of the world, which was followed by the demon of pride that she'd very quickly acquired.

 

Cyrus

{Gluttony}

His pursuit for knowledge lead him down routes he hadn't taken before. After being stranded by the academy, his morals slipped further and further away from him. This fall attracted the attention of a demon of gluttony, whose offer of ever ending knowledge was too much to resist.

 

Therion

{Greed}

His untempered greed for anything that glittered went entirely unchecked for long. Everyone knew his name, but not his face, but he was feared none the less. The demon of greed was quick to pay attention, and despite Therion's skills tracked him down, stealing his soul and skills in trade for a promise.

 

H'aanit

{Wrath}

She was quick to take on her master's plight and travelled to Stillsnow in pursuit for Susanna, only to find her dead on the floor. While H'annit was quick to give up on her journey, the storm still raged inside of her for long, and without letting its howl out it grew. It wasn't long before her new temperament was seen by a demon of wrath who happily took her in.

╚═══════ ≪ •❈• ≫ ═══════╝

 

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

Olberic

{Humility}

Despite the fame his blade had brought him, Olberic's drive to forget his once glorious past drove him to abandon the fame in favour of a more simple life. He found his peace there and made good with the demons of his past, to the point that his return to battle no longer held the glory it once had. His humility was seen by an angel who fought the pride of the world, who blessed his courage to see past the fame.

 

Tressa

{Temperance}

Tressa had never sought after things at the expense of others. She collected her money and saved it for what she could earn. Her desire was never to gain the object that shone brightest, only to make those around her happy with whatever their heart desired. Even when the opportunity presented its self, she never fell into the gluttony and was rewarded for her temperance by an angle.

 

Alfyn

{Charity}

Driven by the charity an angel showed him in his younger years, he sought to help anyone who needed it to repay the kindness the world showed him before. His mission was never doubted by the greed that plagued many others of his kind, as he never asked anything for his actions. The heavens noticed, and he was blessed for his charity.

 

Ophilia

{Forgiveness}

Ophilia had never harboured ill to any soul who did her wrong. Even when her adoptive sister turned her back on Ophilia, her heart filled not ill tidings, but with concern. Though it brought her hardships, her efforts were rewarded with heaven's protection in all her endeavours so long she continued to hold a kindness to all.

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

 

The three sat around the rotten table, dosed in a silence that had fallen over them only moments before. The Tavern had become a refuge decades before when the damned first dragged their corpses from the depths of hell, and evidence of the brutal combat still showed on the walls. The only sound now was the Tavern's keeper arranging shelves, Ophilia's gentle voice comforting a nearby child, and a bard's gentle song bringing peace to those there.

But peace did not settle on the table. The three sat in tense apprehension, their stomachs knotted to the point that food no longer became a blessing when it was served to them. It was the night before they'd go to the mansion... Once home to a proud family of nobles, it was now rumoured to be home to the four of the vilest demons the land had to offer.

It was Alfyn who was first to break the silence with a cheerful laugh. "Well, I suppose this is it then, isn't it?"

Tressa nodded, her eyes glazed over. Stillness flew over them again. It would have drowned them if not for Ophilia's quiet conversation or the bard singing a hollow tune of victory.

"Thank you, sister. I do hope those demons leave soon- it's those four you're after, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Gosh. You must forgive me for saying this, but I am not envious of your position, I must say..."

Ophilia politely laughed, and their conversation droned on.

In the distance, the demented screech of a flightless one called out in the valley. In response, the bard held his fingers over the strings to quell any sound that may have found it's way too unwanted ears. Ophilia's conversation too immediately shut off.

The screech rang again, closer this time, making it's way up the valley.

Olberic reached for his sword as the screech came closer.

"You're not going out there to fight it, are you?" Alfyn whispered.

"Only if it puts us in jeopardy,"

The bard shook his head. "Sister Ophilia's enchantment should protect us. If it comes close, I'll go out,"

"I will not allow it!" Olberic exclaimed, only to be met with a chorus ushering him to be quiet.

"It'll be okay," Alfyn assured him as the shrieks got ever so closer.

And closer still, to the point they deafened the vulnerable ears of those in the Tavern, and only louder still did they grow.

No one dared speak.

No one dared move.

No one kept their eyes off the window as the hideous figure of a demon lumbered around the village outside. Black liquid oozed out of its eyelids, splattering on the ground as it trudged through the village. Every limb was contorted in some new repulsive angle, it's feet turned backwards. The eyes that decorated its chest all hastened around each other as it looked for its next pray.

Alfyn's face turned pale as one of those eyes met his.

Suddenly the deafening shriek followed the village as it hurtled towards the tavern window. It threw its tongue towards the window but it swiftly licked by flames that soon engulfed the creature. It violently thrashed around, throwing its self in agony into anything that could put them out, until the flames had eaten it whole, and only the liquid remained.

Everyone sighed in relief when it had vanished.

"Thank God for those charms," Tressa laughed, which soon became infectious throughout the tavern.

"Well then! Shall I begin again?" The bard said in between his giggling.

"I think we could all do with that!" Alfyn laughed in response, which flew through the Tavern once again.

The bard's song flooded the Tavern, washing any trace the demon had ever had away from their hearts. The lingering fear had transformed into a blossoming gaiety, as it always did for those drunk with worry. Alfyn and Tressa quickly recognised the song and joined in, and Ophilia was quick to pick it up. And while Olberic didn't sing, he still watched the rest with an assurance that even just for those few minutes, they were safe. For a few more minutes they were unharmed.

Tomorrow morning seemed so far off then, as they guided the night through with songs and laughter. Any doubts were pushed away with more laughter, more merriness until no one had the energy to laugh anymore.

Sleep did not come easy that night, as the four watched the shadows on the ceiling in their rooms, their minds full off what could transpire the next morning. Ophilia and Tressa exchanged their blessings in low murmurs, afraid that one of the trees outside would hide the deranged eyes of a demon they'd seen in their journey. Alfyn and Olberic exchanged nothing, only an occasional glance and comment on the events of that day.

"Well, tomorrow's a new day, isn't it?" Alfyn tried to laugh, but the message it carried with it flooded him with all the worry he'd held off that night, and he began to sob.


	2. Second Smyphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demons discuss a curious sighting found by one of their scouts - Cyrus seems more concerned about his books though.

Life was all in all, rather peaceful at the estate. That was beside the occasional blessed who came and gave the guards a minor scratch before getting blasted back to the Church in which they came. In those periods of boredom that often plagued Cyrus' mind, he found himself combing the library for some hidden fact he hadn't worked out already. Those moments rarely came, but when they did it was quite enough to keep him patiently waiting until the next unusual discovery.

It was just when he stumbled upon one of these discoveries that the tendrils of thorns around his feet drew his attention.

"I'd thank you too spare my carpet, Azelheart."

"I'd thank you, Albright, to take those damned eyes off your book when I've addressed you,"

"And why should I do that?" Cyrus muttered, turning the page partly to continue reading and party to prove his point. He almost failed to notice the other's exasperated sigh.

"Well then. If you're going to be difficult, I guess I can't share with you some fascinating news I got from one of our scouts. My, what a shame that is!"

To Primrose's delight, the book was immediately slammed shut, and Cyrus lept down from the balcony of the library floor.

"Well, if you had begun with that, then I wouldn't have been so reluctant to hear you out!" He explained, coupled with a hearty laugh.

The two gathered around a table in the library. A large map was sprawled across it, with all surrounding areas marked out. Primrose's thorns each pointed to the map to give some lengthy explanation about whatever the scouts saw, which was the summed up in a lot more palatable way by Cyrus, who was beginning to regret letting Primrose talk in the first place. Eventually, he shut her off with a cough.

"This is all well and good, but I fail to see how any of this is particularly interesting. After all, most of this I've already figured out."

Primrose sighed and allowed her thorns to go back into her spine. The blacks of her eyes almost seemed to be sad she couldn't litter her explanations with anymore self-fulfilment commentary. "Why, is this not interesting enough?"

"If this is all, then I can inform you that we needn't worry about any of this."

"But I haven't got the whole reason I disturbed you yet! That's the interesting bit!"

Cyrus perked up, even if that keenness seemed to have far more frustration then was ideal mixed in. "Well then... You'll have to tell me about that then. Ideally today."

Primrose's charming laughter lit up the halls. "Yes yes, allow me then! Our scouts were out going around the ruins of Duskbarrow," Primrose's thorns returned, all mingling vaguely around the town on the map. "When they saw a small group hunkered in the inn. Unfortunately this one of ours with a need to hunt, so it charged full force into the Tavern's window,"

"and I'm guessing it not being here meant..?"

"It as you guessed. It burst into flame almost immediately upon impact. It turns out we haven't eradicated all those who've been blessed yet."

"That is quite the news. So you reckon this curse was one of those, then?"

"It appears so."

For a moment Cyrus paused to examine what he'd been told. It did appear to be one of the quote-on-quote 'blessed' whom they fought long ago. It seemed such a distant thought to think that he could have ended up like they are, fighting some hopeless battle in the name of some false prophet.

"Well, how many blessed did there appear to be?"

Primrose sighed. "It is one of the very rare occasions, Cyrus, that I will admit I cannot fathom this one - my charm is my best feature after all -as I couldn't give you an answer. From what I saw before the suicidal manic threw itself at the group was one was armed. There seemed to have been talk of one or more of them going to see 'the four'-"

"Might that be us?" Cyrus interjected

Primrose smiled. "I think we both know the answer to that one, Albright."

"Well then. We know one - or more - will be coming to pay us a visit tomorrow."

"Yes, and I'll tear those blessed to shreds when they do!"

It was then another voice echoed around the library.

"Thee wouldst doth well not to und'restimate a did bless one, Azelh'rt. We knoweth what hath happened lasteth timeth,"

"Oh H'annit, you needn't remind me. But I had no control over my powers back then!"

"Coequal so, t may payeth well to beest cautious,"

"May, a demon of wrath telling a demon of pride to be cautious."

A sudden rush of air sent books flying towards Primrose, who nailed each one with her thorns. H'annit made her way around the bookshelves to the table, seeming ready to send another load in her attack, not noticing Cyrus' look of utter despair at the prospect.

"I see you're letting those spiders of ours out again," Cyrus commented in a desperate attempt to save his books from any further suffering at the hands of some disgruntled demon. He was referring to a few bones that stuck out of her back like the legs of a spider, a nickname the two had come up with on H'annit's more calmer days, which were few and far between.

"I seeth yond didn't escapeth thy eyes, Cyrus. Unlike some." H'annit replied, shooting a glance at Primrose, who just smiled at H'annit's annoyance.

Cyrus nodded as he spoke. "Well, and it's a good thing too. I do wonder whether our guests tomorrow will give us anything to worry about."

"Oh, I doubt they will!" Primrose laughed. "They never do,"

" 'They' art nev'r those did bless with the ability to matcheth us in battle, Primrose,"

Cyrus nodded. "I'll have to agree with H'annit on this one. Seeing as there could be upwards of six coming, we'd do well not to underestimate them."

"You lot seem to be having an interesting discussion."  
Footsteps echoed from one the upper floors of the expansive library, along with the faint sound of chains. It seemed Therion wasn't making an effort to go unnoticed today.

"Only three? I see no one's made much of an effort to include the whole party then."

Primrose chuckled. "Why good morning, Therion!"

"If you'd looked outside Primrose, you may have noticed its night."

"I knew you imbecile. Now get down so I don't have to yell."

A loud "Ha!" echoed around the library. "Nah, I think I'll stay where I am. So what's this talk of a few blessed paying a visit?"

This time it was Cyrus who chimed in. "Well, one of the scouts got burned to crips by one of their curses only a few hours ago,"

"Burnt to a crisp?" No one had to see him to recognise he was smiling. "Sounds like a party."

"A bloody one at yond," H'annit commented, to which Primrose laughed. "The best kind. Glad to see your tastes are in order H'annit."

H'annit immediately through a glance at Primrose, growling her words

"Oh doth beest quiet thee wench!"

Cyrus kept a keen eye his books, ready to save any caught in the crossfire. So much so he failed to notice Therion landing effortlessly behind him.

"They're rather active today, aren't they?"

Cyrus gave an exasperated sigh. "It does seem so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND NOW I GO INACTIVE FOR 8 MONTHS
> 
> Nah I won't, but I'm being bogged down by GCSEs, So I apologise as I may not be the speediest to update. I will be aiming for every one or two weeks, but if not, once a month will hopefully the most I'm willing to go.


	3. Orchestral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primrose and Therion annoy eachother while the noble group have a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drags self from hole*  
> H-Hi  
> *Flops*
> 
> Yikes, okay, that was slightly more than three weeks, huh.
> 
> Basically a HELL of a lot happened this month and everytime I managed to summon a will to live something came along and crushed it.
> 
> In the end, I drafted this chapter a total of three times, and even this one I'm not happy with!
> 
> So enjoy.

The trees fell into each other as they walked. Ophilia lead the group, the last spark of Alefric’s flame filtering through the lantern that swayed on a hook on what was once her staff. Despite the day’s light warding the evil that had settled over Orsterra off, the darkness still settled over the forest, inviting whatever horrors lay in the darkness to roam. The group tracked in all but silence, not due to any ill will that had befallen them since that morning. Each one was struck silence by the fear of what they couldn’t see - even the battle hardy Olberic watched the trees with fear raging in his eyes. Despite the knowledge that Ophilia’s flame warded off what danced in the trees, last night’s encounter still burned fresh in their minds. The haunting knowledge that the only thing keeping something like last’s night encounter happen again only settled itself like an ocean of terror, making each step harder as they fought through it.

  


Occasionally, one of them broke the silence. Normally in fractured conversations, about breakfast or the bard - who’s song was the last they heard before they left. Alfyn or Tressa normally started it, with Ophilia chipping in what hopeful commentary she could muster at the time. Olberic did also, with murmurs of agreement, or what little he could add to the conversation. All throughout, the mansion lurked on the hill, watched their movements through the trees… Alefric knows what it housed.

  


“Would you look at that,” Primrose smirked, leaning against the window. “Looks like they’re coming sooner than we thought.”

“Tsk,” Therion spat from whatever beam he was sat on. “Tell Albright.”

“Yes yes, no need to boss me around.” Primrose laughed. “Be a dear and get him?”

“As if.”

The thief seemed to be in a sour mood since that night’s discovery. That was until the night’s entertainment of Primrose and H’annit turning Cyrus’ library into a battleground was over. Perhaps that was why, Primrose noted. She always knew that her eccentricities where the only thing keeping the place from descending into hole of depression instead of demons, and perhaps for the first time she understated her purpose in that.

“Therion, you are in downer mood. How about you tell what’s on your mind?”

“Knowing you you’ll make that your next source of amusement, so I’d rather not.”

Primrose snorted. Well, she couldn’t argue with  _ that _ , now could she?

“Ah, I guess you’re right. Well, I’ll wait for him. The quote-on-quote blessed are arriving, and it’s rather gratifying to see them scared.”

It was Therion’s turn to laugh. “What, as if they wouldn’t be scared when they see you?”

Prim scowled. “You wound me, Therion. Of course they’ll be scared.”

“Rare of you to admit that.”

“Rare of you to have this much cheek.”

“Touché.”

  


Silence descended upon them again. Ophilia’s light guided the four up the winding path that was beginning to be swallowed by vines and thorns. It didn’t take any amount of focus to notice that the thorns moved… Sifting through out the trees and what was left of the canopy above. As they approached, the trees deep greenery flaked off the trees, leaving the dark bones of the trees filtering the Sun’s cold gaze onto the floor below. Occasionally Ophilia would have to warn a thorn away from the group with the flame, which would then coil back, and disappear into the earth. 

  


The door drew near as four approached, it’s ominous archaic inscriptions adorned the frame of the dark stained oak they were set in. Ophilia ran her figures through the interwinding passages of some language she couldn’t recognise, telling some bygone tale that was now lost to time.

“I’m guessing you can’t you can’t read them, can you Ophilia?” Alfyn commented.

She responded with a polite laugh “Some, but not enough to make out any sentence,”

“Right,” Alfyn laughed in reply. “Anything we should… uh… You know, keep an eye on?”

Ophilia shook her head. “Nothing that I can tell,”

“Well then.” Olberic commented. “Let’s get this over with, shall we?”

And with a resounding nod from the others, the door was pushed ajar.

  


At first the only light was that that ventured inside from the forest. As there eyes adjusted, the decrepit walls of the mansion fell into place, revealing a long hall, burdened with a crippled carpet who’s colours were long faded. Some doors swung slightly on their hinges, their eerie echo drifted down along the vacant picture frames that lamented of stories that once were. At the end of the hall, a staircase drew the darkness of the upstairs into the hall, pulling into the dusk of that swallowed the area, laden with a heavy fog. Through the mist, shapes wondered through the haze of the the building’s despondency.

  


Olberic looked to others. “Remember the plan?”

The three nodded, before Olberic braved the first step. The smell of decay hung heavy in the air, swallowing the breath of the four as they entered. As they crept through the halls Ophilia’s flame lit the halls with a warm light that bathed the halls with an orange glow, revealing dust leaping from their resting place in the walls and carpet. But the details it revealed was sickening. Blood trailed amongst the walls and carpet, at points large splatters of it told a grim tale of malice that crashed into the four like a wave. Tressa felt her stomach drop to the floor as colour drained from her face, and with an anxious glance it looked as if the others felt it also.

“I guess… This really is the home of demons, isn’t it?” Alfyn feebily ventured, with Olberic nodding his grim agreement.

  


Suddenly, a creak growled from the ceiling above. Tressa’s heart begun pounding, echoing in her ears like a violent war cry.

“Did you hear that?” She murmured.

“Hear what?” Alfyn replied as he sunk in a similar despair.

“The creak! I heard it!”

Alfyn shook his head, until another resounding cry echoed from the ceiling. Tressa’s head rung with panic as the creaks continued, before mutating to footsteps, echoing down the stairs.

  


  


“Why, good morning to you!” The figure suddenly laughed, as he emerged from the mist. “My apologies if it’s slightly unclean down here, I’m afraid I haven’t cleaned recently.”

Alfyn caught the boiling temptation to snap back before he cast his glance to around them. The hall had changed, the faded wallpaper had changed to vibrant patterns of red and gold, which adored the carpet also, looking not a day old. A warm light bathed the whole hall now, revealing rich brown oak doors with barely a spec of dust in sight. 

“Were… we imagining it, then?” Tressa gasped, looking around at the new area.

“Imagining what?” The man laughed, his brown eyes scanning the group.

Tressa managed a faint laugh. “Oh… Nothing! My mistake!”

“Is that so?” He laughed in reply. “Well, no matter! Would you three care to come with me? I would imagine you are tired after your trip here.”

Alfyn looked at the others. “Three? But there’s four of us…” Alfyn trailed off after the realisation crashed over him. “Ophilia?”

  


She was no where in sight, not even the evidence of a struggle remained. With a chuckle, the man ushered them upstairs.

“Come now, there’s no time to waste!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1000 words ;w;
> 
> I'm sorry if that was awful but I don't want to draft this chapter again. 
> 
> By the way, if you're looking for a place to discuss Octopath things (or see what I'm wasting my time doing) join the Octopath Amino! It's great little place and everyone's really friendly on there. I also do a lot of writing on there, so there is an active fanfic community there. 
> 
> It's also where I've been wasting all my time on lmao  
> Here's a link ÒwÓ  
> httpp://aminoapps.com/invite/G12WW04H16


	4. Cantata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tressa has a panic attack. That's it. That's the chapter.

     The man lead them through corridors identical corridors. Each opening flooded with the darkness of the ailing sun, but was pushed away when he took a step in and let light reveal red velvet carpets and extravagant furnishings. Each hallway left like the last, with a maze of corners and doors, and yet he always knew which one to take and ushered them through. In some ways, he looked rather out of place, the light brown waistcoat that hugged is figure seemed slightly unassuming compared to each wall which listened with a gold finish, but that difference hadn’t eased anyone’s mind.  


 

Tressa’s stomach sunk into itself. Not only was Ophilia’s disappearance sinking through her, the overwhelming sense of foreboding that surrounded the man as they walked crashed through her like a wave. With every door he opened and every corridor they walked down, the feeling overwhelmed her once again, spuring a need to run - cry - anything to get out of the. She carefully began to fall back to the back of the group, partly to avoid to the man’s presence, but also to fall next to     Olberic who’d taken the back.

   “Olberic?” She murmured as low as her voice allowed.

   “Yes?”

   “That man… Who do you think he is?”

   Olberic solemnly shook his head. “I’m afraid I couldn’t tell you, but-“

   “But?”

   “Do happen to sense anything about him?”

   Tressa nodded. “Overwhelmingly,”

   “Then be cautious,” he looked down with a nervous smile before patting Tressa’s head. “And remember we’ll be here no matter what,”

   Tressa nodded, a brief spark of hope danced through her chest. he was right though; to be cautious. Tressa it at the forefront of her mind as they traced the steps of the man in front, and very little time had passed before he swung open the door to a banquet hall. Along the dark wood table that ran almost the length of the hall, red velvet seats sat diligently on the sides, and a table was laced with foods and wines.

   “Now then, I can imagine your travel was an exhausting one, yes?” The man began, before suddenly coming to a realisation. “Ah, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself! I am Elijah, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Elijah continued to the table and offered them a seat. Despite her ential hesitation, hunger very quickly changed the course of her thinking towards the food laid out. With little thought, Tressa very soon found a seat. Alfyn soon found a seat next to her, and Olberic found his place opposite. Olberic’s frown remained deeply set on his face, although Alfyn’s troubled expression was rather outshone by the glint of hunger is his eye. Elijah soon found his place at the end of the table, and gave a gentle smile to Tressa; somehow, it lit a spark of anger in her chest.

She stared despondently at the food as Elijah continued.

“You’ll have to pardon my impertinence, but I may I have your names?”

“Oh yes-” Alfyn began, before being cut in by Olberic. “I am Owen, the boy is Aaron and the girl…” He paused for a moment to look at Tressa. “Is Tabea,”

Elijah nodded, “You do have rather unique names!” he laughed. “I don’t believe I’ve heard a ‘Tabea’ before.”

Tressa laughed away her concern before hurriedly adding “Oh, oh i-it’s a southern name!”

“Southern? Are we talking Bouderfall or Clearbrook southern?”

“Oh… Neither. Rippletide,”

“Ah, Rippletide, of course! Rather close to my old home before here,”

“And where was that?” Alfyn poundered.

“Atlasdam, the seat of learning!” He replied with a laugh. Olberic and Alfyn too laughed, perhaps only out of courtesy, but Tressa couldn’t summon the will. “You sound found of it,” Olberic added in his laughter.

“Well, I believe we are all fond of our origins, are we not?”

 

Alfyn gave a joyous smile, and very soon the three were in a keen conversation about their homes. Alfyn - remarkably managing to keep up ‘Aaron’ - foundily reminisced about his life in Clearbrook, while Olberic recounted is tales of travel that eventually lead him to Cobblestone. The lightness of the conversation didn’t rub off on Tressa. ‘Tabea’ was at least comforting, but a strike of anxeity sparked through her stomach every time Elijah asked a question. Every time she answered with a nervous reply, careful to not reveal too much about herself.

The conversation continued much into the night. By the conversation begun to pitter, the sun had sunk far below the Horizon, and the moon’s gaze steadily filtered through the windows of the hall. The light landed on the floors with a mixture of whites and colour, however, they very quickly merged into a scene from Galdera’s banishment spilling across the floor. Tressa gazed on it for a while more, waiting for the white light of the moon to filter back, but it never did. Tressa soon noticed any attempt by the light soon recoiled under Elijah's watchful eye.

Steadily time marched on. Alfyn soon found himself very firmly drunk, much to Tressa’s despair as he started (badly) singing a tune he and Zeph apparently sang. While Olberic was intoxicated, he hadn’t made as much as a show of it as Alfyn had, and managed to keep his dignity more than Alfyn could even hope for. Tressa, however, hadn’t dislodged the suspicious that traced her every move. “Be careful of him, Tressa.” some voice inside her mind seemed to say, and it soon moved into Olberic’s word of caution.

“ _ Tabea _ ?”

Tressa almost missed her ‘name’ being called, until Elijah repeated himself.

“Tabea!”

“Oh - yeah, sorry. I was thinking.”

Elijah smiled. “As I can see. You aren’t ill, are you? You don’t seem to have much of an appetite.”

Tressa shook her head. “Nah, nah nothing like that… I’m just a bit, nervous, ya know?”

He nodded. “Yes, I understand. I do understand there are some… Nasty rumours about this place. It is a shame, but I assure you you haven’t a reason to be suspicious.”

His words came at little comfort, but she was keen to hide that fact from him. “Are you certain?”

“Positive.”

 

Tressa cast a glance at the others. Olberic was almost asleep, and Alfyn murmured about something or other with an occasional laugh.

“Sorry about them, Elijah.”

“Don’t be my dear. There isn’t anything to apoligise about. I don’t know where you’ve come from, but your journey must have been tough.”

“Aye,” Tressa murmured. “Tough could describe it.”

“And on that note, I imagine you’ll need a place to stay, yes?”

Tressa looked at Elijah, and her stomach dropped. He seemed eager, his eyes glistening with triumphant that she couldn’t help but feel she’d already lost in a game she hadn’t realised they were playing, and she’d run out of moves. Alfyn was asleep, and Olberic was not in a state to follow the half day long trail back to Dustbarrow. And besides… Ophilia was still missing.

“Yeah…” she murmured “I guess we will.”

 

Elijah lead Tressa down the hall to another staircase. Light flew up the staircase, revealing another floor of intertwining halls and doors to either side. Just after the staircase, Elijah pointed to an old oak door, with various patterns of leaves and berries carved onto the surface.

“That’ll be your room,” Elijah cheerfully commented. “It’s a lovely spacious one. Although I do apologise, we have had a spider issue recently.”

Tressa shuddered. “Right.”

 

Elijah was right, the room was spacious. A large window gave a view of the forest on the opposite side of the room, with a thick navy curtain hugging either side. Below that, a small bed lay against the wall, with a slightly dull quilted blanket on the top. Besides the door was a large bookcase, and upon later inspection, Tressa found various books on all sorts of topics, as well as various fantasy fiction books which the previous resident seemed a fan of.

     What looked to be the remainder of an old fireplace occupied the wall furthest to the door, and on the other, an old cabinet occupied the other. What space left on the walls were occupied by paintings, some of the rolling valleys, others of the Frostlands with its glistening snow. One hung above her above the pillow of her bed, depicted a scene so similar to Rippletide a pang of nostalgia warmed her chest. It looked like the old bridge in the middle, linking the harbour to the village itself. On it a small family looked over the sea, the little girl excitedly pointing out this and that in the sea’s waters. Without much hesitation, she began to see faces in the picture. Ma, Pa, the old lady who told her stories, the fisherman who sold the ocean’s bounty. Whether they were there or not became slightly insignificant as she got caught up in old memories. A warm haze occupied the room, and for a brief moment, her father’s voice could be heard, laughing as they often did in their small cottage. The peace and tranquillity that she so often felt came flooding back, almost reducing her to tears.

    “Tabea?” A call from the door came. Elijah's voice snapped her from her memory, and she quickly wiped any trace of tears on her cheek as she hurried to the door.

   “Yes?” She asked the door opened.

   “You’re friends are in their rooms. Aaron is in the one opposite, and Owin is in the one next to it. Do be sure to call if you or the other have any issues.”

   “Oh - thank you, sir.”

   “Of course. “ Elijah laughed, casting his blue eyes down the hall. “Well, I shall leave you to rest. I do hope you have a safe night.”

   “R-right, you as well.” Tressa stuttered, and with a nod, Elijah made his way down the hall. Tressa closed the door as he left, and looked back at the painting above her bed. Very slowly, she made her way over the room and sat on her bed, before getting back up to draw the curtains. The room swamped into darkness as the curtains flung shut, and she lay back onto her bed, vacantly staring at the picture. As her eyes adjusted, she slowly noticed more details about the painting… The arch of the bridge, the slope of the buildings behind, and all the shapes that made up the paintings. She busied herself with studying it, all the paint movements, every stroke the artist would have made, and slowly - ever so slowly - sleep drifted over her senses

 

    “Pa! Ma! Look!” She excitedly called as her parents ran to keep up with her. They finally arrived at the pier, Tressa flinging her arms to the sea with the energy of a young puppy chasing its first butterfly.

   “It’s a ship! See! It’s so big!”

   “So it is Pumpkin!” Her dad laughed. “Would ya look at that.”

   “Gert great big one too!” Her mum added. “I bet ya that’ll be a famous merchant coming to our litt’e town, I do!”

   “Aye!” Her dad bellowed in turn. “- And tha’ means business for our lil’ shop of ours, aye Tress?”

   “Aye aye Cap’in!” She giggled, before running back down the pier.

   “Hold on Tress!” Her father called after her. “Aren’t you gonna watch the ship dock?”

   Tressa firmly shook her head, before yelling back. “Nah! I’m gonna set up our shop! 'Specially for them!”

   Her father let out an exasperated sigh. “That kid has the energy of a thousand pirates, and then some. I s’ppose I’d best get back ta help her.”

   “No no dear.” her mother replied, with her usual gentle voice. “Tress can do that bit. Let’s watch them dock, shall we?”

   “Now you say it… Aye. I think I' will.”

 

   Tressa continued to run, down the cobblestone street, trying to find the shop. She stopped where it usually was… but no door allowed her into the cobblestone wall that made up her home. She ran her figures along it, but still… No entrance. She cast her glance into the window of her shop, looking for some clue as too how to get inside.

   Tressa stifled a whimper as she looked inside. The counter was splintered in two, all of their produce smashed on the floor, and blood splattered across the wall. Mangled bodies strung across the shop’s floor, and in the middle, a creature of unspeakable horror devoured a corpse. It almost looked to be skinned, and when it’s gaze shot to Tressa, its eyes were completely vacant from its skull with only a dismal cavity remaining. It shot at the her, it’s mouth stretching almost the length of the window as it reached to devour her, too. Faintly the sound of screaming lay around her.

 

   Suddenly a hand reached from behind and covered her eyes, tugging her away. Her legs immediately gave way to the force, and Tressa felt herself collapse into the stranger’s arms. Slowly her voice returned, and she came to realise the screams were her own. A hand reached to stroke her forehead, and eventually, a small peace returned to her.

   “Cruel, that demon is. Using memories like that.”

   Tressa slowly pried her eyes open, only to be met with the sight of the higher deck of a boat and the surrounding sea. No matter which way she looked, Rippletide was nowhere close and neither was the horrific sight that still ate at her mind. She immediately leapt up and turned; only to be met with the sight of a boy about her age.

   “Ah! Sorry about that, Tressa. You’ve got to be rather confused. I’m glad I came when I did though, that demon really does enjoy playing mind games.”

   Tressa stared at him in confusion. He wore the same hat she did, with a beige top and trousers that both looked too large for his comfort. despite his wildly unprepared look and the sparseness of his ship, no crew members worked around him, nor any magic prepell in any which way direction. It was just him, her, and the oddly calm sea.

   “Wait… Who are you? Where are we? Actually for that matter how- I was in Rippletide just a second ago- h-how did you? We? What happened?”

   The boy let out an oddly content laugh. “I did have a feeling you’d ask that Tressa! You see, I am Bifelgan, God of all the merchants in Orsterra. Not that there are many left - especially considering recent events - but alas! As for how we got here, this is all one incredibly vivid dream set up by that demon. Luckily for you, I swooped in last minute to be sure nothing went disasterly wrong. Which it almost did.”

 

  Tressa stared at him in disbelief.

  “You don’t look like a God…” Tressa mumbled in reply.

  “You don’t look like the saviour of temperance, but here we are.” Bifelgan shot back.

   He slowly made is way down onto the deck below and lent against the side of the boat, beckoning her to follow. With caution, she did, vigilant to any sudden movements on the deck. He pointed at the sea, ushering her to do the same.

   “I do find the sea to be rather relaxing after having a distressing thought. As a merchant, I have no doubt you’ll find the same.”

   Tressa nodded and cast her glance over the deck. The sea swelled and retreated under the boat, faint movements of the creatures below lit up the deep blue waters. Calm rolled over her, just as the sea did against the boat, giving the boat a small pat with every wave.

   “Huh.” Tressa huffed. “Yeah… I suppose you’re right.”

   “Glad you think so!” Bifelgan laughed. “After all, a demon attack is never an enjoyable experience.”

   Without entirely tearing her eyes from the water, Tressa turned her head to face Bifelgan. “You keep on talking about a demon… What do you mean by that? I don’t think I’ve met- any—“

Just as she finished the sentence, Elijah's face flashed in her mind.

   “Connected the dots?” Bifelgan muttered. “I’ve been trying to tell you all evening, but I guess gut feelings are harder to work out than dreams.”

   “Then… Elijah, he’s a demon.”

   “Yep.”

  “… Which one?”

  “Which one do you think.” Bifelgan turned to lean on his side, his amber eyes staring right into her’s. “The man calling himself ‘Elijah’ all evening is Cryus Albright, the bearer of Alephan. And unfortunately, cursed with gluttony.”

  And slowly, the realisation dawned on her.

  “Then- all of those rooms-“

  “Changed by him.”

  “and the light-“

  “Again, his doing.”

  Tressa gulped. “And… Ophilia?”

  Bifelgan sighed. “Unclear to say… But yes, likely him. Or one of the other demons.”

  “How many else are there?”

  He paused to assess the question. “Well… Considering Dohter and Brand are nearby, and Aelfric accompanied you here, that leaves Sealticge, Dreafendi, Aeber, and of course, Alephan left. So four… I’d imagine, including Cyrus. Unless of course the others…” Biflegan shook his head before laughing. “Nah, they’re still squabbling amongst themselves!”

 

   “Three others… Like we imagined then.”

   “Yes, seems so.”

   Suddenly, Tressa’s blood turned to ice a panic flung through her. “Wait, what about Alfyn and Olberic!”

   “Oh, Dohter and Brand’s disciples? Don’t worry, they’d wake you up if they were in danger. And I’ll wake you up also if you are. After all, you’re the only with a sane mind at the moment.”

   “There wasn’t anything in the drink, was there?”

   Bifelgan shook his head. “Nope, just plain drunkness. I bet Alephan didn’t anticipate us lot being there when he came up with that doozy of a plan.” Biflegan stretched, before pacing into the centre of the boat.

   “Well then, what do you think, of my little boat?”

   Tressa nodded. “Yeah… It’s nice. but what about Ophilia, is she oka-“

 

  “Shhhh,” Biflegan murmured. “I was enjoying the sea waves.”

  “I don’t care!” Tressa abruptly yelled, a well of anger pushing the words out with the force of the same sea waves that now crashed against the boat. “Ophilia’s in trouble isn’t she!”

  Biflegan looked to the other side of the boat with a sigh. “Look, Tressa, I can’t sense Aelfric at the moment. We’ve put our whole being into you four, yeah? I can’t feel him at the moment, so I don’t know.”

   “Is she dead?”

   “I don’t know.”

 

   Tressa woke with a start. She gasped for breath, before darting to looking outside. The sun had barely broken the treetops, but light still filtered into her room. In a moment of panic, she flung them open, wincing at the light shot in, and for a brief moment, she sat and contemplated the dream. Biflegan. The boat. The monster. It all. She’d just been visited by a god, one that gave her her powers, one that’d been telling her about Elijah - Cyrus, even - all day.

  “Right.” She vowed to herself. “I’ve got to tell the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')


	5. This isn't an update y'all sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus notice

If you know me from Amino then you already know what this is about;;

To summarise: My GCSEs start of 13th of this month

And I'm  
No where  
Fucking ready 😂

So I'm putting everything (and I mean everything, not just Ode To Those Lost) on hiatus to make time to study.

I'll be back around late June- early July, but you may soon Chapter 5 floating around here in that period, but don't count on that.

I was planning on realising this notice with chapter 5, but it was just talking to long and my time spent on it was too fragmented and at this point I just wanted to explain my absence without stressing about an update to do so.

I hope you guys are okay with that, and with that, I'm yeeting away to sacrifice what little sanity I have left to the studying Gods!! Wish me luck!!


	6. Don't stop me nowwwwww

yeet a breek I'm back in buisness baby

If you've seen my twitter then dON'T WORRY BECAUSE THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!

I'm very excited to y'all that the hiatus I promised would be over within a month and has now almost lasted six is nearly over :D

I know it's not much of an excuse but I fell into a pretty seirious depression dump over the holidays and lost my love for writing all together, not just with Ode To Those Lost. Strangely it was Over The Garden Wall of all things that yeeted some life back in me and now I'm back on my game and doing NaNoWriMo! Granted, not with Ode To Those Lost, but still.  
Tressa's Travel Diary also helped kick my love for OT back into gear :')

Ik it's a bit early to celebrate, but I just wanna thank y'all who come back chapter after chapter, even if you predict where I'm going with the story lmao. It was y'all that convinced me too keep on hope with OTTL, and not just sign my resignation notice during the Summer. I truly love all of y'all.

Also, I've left twitter. For good. Tying up loose ends rn and then yeeting off the app. However, I'm not lost! You can find me on Tumblr under the same name, or on insta under @hillside.violets for my main or @hillside.lavender for my writing account. Hope to see some of y'all there!

I'll delete both this and the hiatus notice once Chap5 is up. I'll see yall then!

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I'll be posting updates of OTTL as well as other projects on my twitter from here on out!  
>  Mountainmoth (@Mountainmoth2): https://twitter.com/Mountainmoth2?s=09


End file.
